A New World
by readme247
Summary: This is an another Naruto fanfic about Naruto and friends on a journey to find a special gem. Will they find it, will Naruto screw up, will they survive? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Ok here is another Naruto fanfic, this is like a continuation of my other story Hinata's Feelings kinda, just saying, but yeah hope you like it.

* * *

><p>It was a bright and sunny day at the Leaf Village, the villagers were rebuilding the village after Pain destroyed it. All of the shinobi of the village are doing their share of rebuilding the village to it's former glory. Naruto was carrying giant pieces of wood to the villagers to cut and build with.<p>

"Here is the piece of wood." He said happily.

"Ah thanks Naruto! Where would we be if you weren't here." One of the villagers happily stated.

"I'm glad I can help." Naruto replied.

He left to help more people, then he ran into Lee.

"hey there, Bushy Brows!" Naruto yells.

"hey there Naruto, are you helping out rebuilding the village?"

"Sure am, the more hands there are, the faster the village is finished. Are you helping too?"

"yes I am, I am the person to assist any person that's is needed." Lee proudly announced.

"that's the same thing I'm doing."

"alright we can work together side by side!"

Lee puts his fist in the air and has Naruto in is arm.

"we will be the two shinobi that will help rebuild the leaf village!"

"actually I'm going to see Hinata right now for a date."

"oh yes of course."

"see ya later Bushy Brows!"

And Naruto went off to see to her house. And Lee went to do his part in the village.

At the newly built library Sakura and Shizune were rearranging the books. Sakura finds a book called "rare diamonds", she opens the book and finds a page that shows a picture of a large light greenish blue colored diamond.

"hey Shizune, what's this?" Sakura asked.

Shizune walked over to Sakura to see what she was talking about.

"Oh, that's the Dimensional Gem, it allows the user to live in a different dimension." She explained.

"where is it?"

"it's at the peak of the tallest mountain just outside the village."

"has anyone seen or used it?"

"yea, Kakashi."

"Kakashi Sensei?!" Sakura said surprised.

"that's right, he said it wasn't bad."

"But that's Kakashi sensei."

"Yeah, but he wouldn't lie." Shizune laughed.

"so I can go."

"yea, you could go."

"alright I'll go now!"

And she went straight for the door.

"what! wait Sakura!"

But she was already gone. Sakura walked into town to find the people to join her to the journey to the dimensional gem. She arrived at the place sge was looking for, Ino's flower shop.

"Ino! Are you here?!" Sakura called out.

Then someone came into the room which was not Ino, but her mother.

"oh Sakura what brings you here?"

"I was looking for Ino, do you know where she is?"

"I'm afraid not, she said she was going out but she never said where to."

"oh ok, I'll go look for her then, thanks anyways!"

"anytime!"

She left the flower shop in search for Ino, then in the middle of her search, she ran into Lee.

"Hey Lee."

"hello Sakura. How is your day?"

"good thanks for asking, I'm looking for Ino, have you seen her?"

"I think I remember seeing her running on the rooftops."

"Why was she doing that?"

"I do not know, must be something important."

"where did you last see here and which direction was she heading?"

Lee pointed out everything she wanted to know, and she left. Sakura was following Lee's directions in finding Ino, until she finally finds her laying on the roof looking at something. She slowly approached her, kneeled down and whispered in her ear.

"what are you looking at?" She whispered.

"Sakura! Ssshhhh!"

Ino laid Sakura on the roof out of sight.

"what are you doing?!" Sakura asked.

"say quiet." Ino whispered.

She peered over the building to are if they were caught.

"what are you looking at?"

Sakura got up to see what they were hiding from.

"oh look, Naruto and Hinata, they look so cute together. Wait, are you spying on them?" Sakura accused.

"um no, I'm observing them from a distance."

"that's spying. You can't spy on Naruto and Hinata's date."

"Ok look, I've never been on a date, and I like this guy and want to ask him out but don't know how."

"ahhh, you have a crush, what about Sasuke?"

"I've grown up Sakura, Sasuke has become a part of the akatsuki, I have to move on."

"oh ok. Oh yea, I have something to ask you."

"what's that?"

Sakura asked her if she wanted to go see the dimensional gem, and she agreed.

"alright we'll go to the tallest mountain to the gem." Sakura said.

"alright."

They looked back at Naruto and Hinata.

"I'm surprised they haven't found us." Ino said surprisingly.

"that's because I've already found you." Naruto whispered from behind.

They turned around and saw Naruto and screamed.

They were apologizing to the two.

"we're sorry we were spying on you guys." Ino taking the blame.

"actually it was you spying first, I just wanted to ask you something. But yeah, I'm sorry too."

"ok, but one condition." Naruto said with a simile.

They all looked at Naruto.

"what condition?"

"I don't like the way he's smiling." Ino said in her head.

"you let us come to see the Dimensional Gem."

"you heard that huh." Sakura sighs.

"yup."

"what's the Dimensional Gem?" Hinata asked.

"it's a gem that can take you into a different dimension. It's up in there on the peak of the mountain." Naruto explains.

"fine you can come."

"WHAT?!" Ino yelled.

"it's the least we can do after spying on them."

"alright I guess you're right."

"then we meet here tomorrow at noon." Naruto instructed.

They all went their separate ways.

"do you really think the gem is still up there." Ino wondered.

"I have no idea."

"wait so were going if there is a gem or not!"

"yup."

And that's the end of this chapter, I'll make another one soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter of A New World, they are about to start their journey, will they find the dimensional gem? Enjoy.

Ino and Sakura were waiting at the spot they were to meet but Naruto or Hinata were there yet.

"where are they?" Ino complained.

"knowing Naruto he's always fashionably late. And he's the one who said where and when to meet!"

"if they don't show up soon, we're leaving without them,"

Then suddenly Hinata shows up.

"good morning."

"good morning Hinata, you haven't seen Naruto yet?" Sakura asked raven haired Huga.

"no I haven't."

"well I don't want to wait any longer." Ino complained once again.

"wait, h-he'll be here soon I know it."

"I'll go check on him."

Sakura went straight for Naruto's house to check up on him.

"how's your and Naruto's relationship?" Ino asked trying to figure out how to ask out her mystery crush.

"It's really fun and I'm really happy I can be with Naruto and not be hiding in the shadows."

"how did he know how you felt about him?"

Hinata started to blush remembering what they did back in the cave.

"I really don't know if I should tell her what Naruto and me did together in that cave." Hinata said in her head.

"um, well I, um."

"oh I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me, that's none of my business."

Hinata was still blushing from what Ino asked and she was trapped in that memory, but she was glad that happened.

* * *

><p>At Naruto's house, Sakura made it to his door and knocked it loud enough for him to hear. Then footsteps were heard from inside. The door was being unlocked and it opened and Naruto was still in his sleep wear and his hair messed up.<p>

"hey there, Sakura."

"you're not even ready yet, we're all waiting for you!"

" ready for what. Oh yeah the gem! I'll be ready in a sec!"

He ran to his room but he slipped on a shirt that was on the floor and fell.

"oowww that hurts."

"seriously, I thought by now you would have have his place cleaned up from being with Hinata for some time."

Back with Hinata and Ino, they waited for Sakura and Naruto so they can go. Then they finally showed up ready to go.

"good morning, Naruto." Hinata quietly said.

"morning Hinata."

"alright lets go now that we're all here." Sakura ordered.

" jeez Sakura, you're starting to sound like Captain Yamato." Naruto commented.

They started to make their way to the gate, but was stopped but can't see who it was from all the dust.

"who's there?!" Ino yelled.

The dust finally cleared.

"Granny Tsusade!"

"and where do you think your going?"

"were going to the Dimensional Gem!" Naruto said with pride.

"You think you can just go out on some journey?!"

"were in the process of rebuilding the village and you want to go on a journey?"

Shizune appeared behind the group.

"come on granny, we'll be back in no time."

"we need all the help we can get, and besides you need an approval from the Hokage to go on this journey. And I approve." She said and smiles.

They all look up at her at surprise.

"Lady Tsunade?!" Shizune said with astonishment.

"and you will report back to me as soon as possible you get back."

"Yes my lady." Sakura replied.

They made their way to the peak of the tallest mountain for the dimensional gem.

"Lady Tsunade, why did you let them go, if I can ask."

"They have many things to see and learn, and I can't stop them from that. Besides, Naruto would keep bugging me until get got to see the gem."

"yeah, I guess you're right."

"they'll be fine, their strong."

* * *

><p>They were making their way to the top of the mountain.<p>

"we'll get there in a few minutes with the pace we're going at." Sakura announced.

They get to the base of the mountain.

"are you sure it's here?" Naruto asked.

"positive, books never lie."

"what if someone found it before us and took it."

"then their's nothing else we can do."

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go."

They made their way up to the top of the mountain. Everything seemed safe, but then kunais were coming straight for them. They blocked them all and took cover behind the trees.

"I'd never think it'd be easy." Sakura commented.

"Hinata! How many are there?" Naruto yelled.

"hold on, Byakugan!"

She scanned the area to see how many people were attacking them.

"there are 7 of them."

"alright, I'll check them out."

"without getting killed?" Ino called out.

"yup. Shadow Clone Justu!"

And 7 Narutos appeared.

"alright go and see our visitors."

"Right!" The clones replied.

Then they went to see who they were up against.

Then they were defeated.

"Alright their hidden mist ninjas, seem like genin."

"then this should be a piece of cake." Ino feeling confident.

They all rushed toward the 7 ninjas.

The 4 leaf ninjas fought the 7 hidden mist ninjas without a sweat and went to the peak of the mountain.

"I wonder if they wanted the gem." Hinata wondered.

"probably, this gem is pretty valuable." Sakura said.

They walked up the mountain, and made it to the top. They walked to the edge of the mountain and admired the view.

"wow, we can see the entire village from here, this reminds me back at the island right Naruto."

"yeah, you're right." He said while hugging the dark haired Hyuuga.

"Alright let's find this gem!" Ino yelled

They all search all over the mountain.

"there it is!" Hinata pointed at the only tree on the mountain.

"Inside thr tree?" Sakura asked.

"yes."

"alright, I'll cut it out!"

Naruto pulled out his kunai and made a hole where Hinata said where it is. Then he finally cut through the tree and managed to grab the gem out of the tree. It was a giant greenish blue gem, just as it was shown in the book.

"something is wrote on it."

Sakura takes the gem and reads what it says on the gem.

"the one who offers the blood, will know the opposite of the world you know."

"so we put our blood on it?" Ino asked.

"I guess so."

"shall we try it out then?"

Naruto bit his thumb and it started to bleed.

"wait Naruto! We don't know what might-"

But he already put his bloody thumb on the gem, then it started to glow and Naruto became unconscious and fell, but Hinata caught him.

"Naruto! Naruto! Wake up!"

Sakura picked up his wrist to check his pulse.

"it's ok, his pulse is normal, he's not dead, just unconsciousness."

"Thank goodness."

Hinata was holding Naruto tightly.

"stupid Naruto, you can never listen." Sakura muttered to herself.

"W-what do we do now?"

"we have to follow him, put our blood on the gem."

They all bit their thumbs and put their blood on the gem. Their vision got all too bright for them so see. Then finally the light disappered and was waiting till their eyes got used to the light they were looking at. Finally, it all cleared up and saw things they never seen before.

That's the end of this chapter, now that they are in a different world, what will they do. Read the next chapter to find out. After it's ready, so hold enjoy. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter, they are in a different dimension, what will they do and how do they get back, read on to find out.

They were looking around and found nothing that seem familiar, they couldn't find Naruto either. They were walking into a giant hallway with doors to other hallways and it was flooded with other teenagers that's looks nothing like how the villagers look like at the hidden leaf. They went around asking people if they seen Naruto, but found no luck. They found a way out and found it was full of more teens and weird wagons to them.

"how are we going to find Naruto here? Ino asked.

"We'll have to try." Sakura said.

"Oh Naruto." Hinata muttered to herself.

They continued their search, it took quite a while, the place started to clear up.

"I can't believe we can't find him, dang it Naruto!"

Then a voice was heard from Ino, she turned around and saw a group of other teens talking to someone she couldn't see yet.

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

He turned a different direction, and that's when she saw Naruto.

"Naruto! I found him!"

The other two turned to the direction where Ino pointed out and they saw him as well, they ran toward him.

"hey Naruto! Sakura yelled to get his attention.

He turned to see who called him and sees it was his friends.

"hey you guys!"

Then Sakura punched him on the head.

"When I say wait, that means wait!"

Then Hinata squeezed him tightly enough so he couldn't let go.

"Hey Hinata, your squeezing me to death."

"oh I'm sorry, I was just so w-worried about you."

"it's ok, I'm fine now."

Ino turned to the group that was with Naruto.

"thank you for helping us finding our friend."

"You're welcome." said one of the group.

"what are your names?"

"I'm Alex."

Says the guy with brown eyes and fluffy and wavy black hair that covers a quarter of his face.

"I'm Erykah."

Says the short dark skinned girl with fuzzy black hair that is in a bun and hangs on the quarter of her face, brown eyes and a face that says I'm gonna fuck you up.

"I'm Davina."

She has wavy dirty blonde hair that goes down half way of her back, light green eyes, and isn't that very tall.

"I'm Josh."

He's about 5'8, dark black long hair, and brown eyes.

"I'm James."

The majority of his hair was black instead of the front which was red and stood up, and has dark brown eyes.

"well thank you." Sakura bowed.

"what is this gem." James asked.

They all looked at Naruto.

"what, I thought they can help us since they live here."

"yeah I guess." Ino said.

"hold on my parents are here, see ya."

"My parents are here too."

Alex and Erykah left the group and went home.

"now it's just us. Right?" James commented.

"yeah, Josh is my ride." Davina pointed out.

"And they won't be here for a while."

"tell them you are visiting my house."

And James gave Josh a device.

"what is that?" Hinata asked.

"it's a phone. You guys don't have one?"

They all shook their heads in denial.

"oh, ok, here Josh."

And Josh called his parents.

"so what's your place like?" Davina asked.

They told them how the life as a shinobi was like and what they do. The three teens started to like their world instead of their own.

"sounds like a fun place." James said

"sometimes, I wish it wasn't true." Naruto muttered.

Then Josh comes back.

"hey Josh, what did your parents say?"

"they said it's fine and they told Davina's parents too."

"cool, so where to?"

They went throughout the city showing the 4 shinobi the world they don't know. They went to downtown, some stores, restaurants, and a carnival. They then showed up at the park.

"and this a park were you can just do whatever."

"I'm going to climb this tree." Naruto said.

He ran to the tree and jumbed and placed his feet on the tree, but fell to his back.

"hey, what gives? Why didn't I stay on the tree."

"That's not how you climb a tree." Josh commented.

"that's how we do it in our world."

"we probably can't use Ninjustu because we aren't in our own world." Ino thinks.

Ino looked over to Sakura and saw she had a concerned face.

"Is something wrong Sakura?" Ino asked.

"I'm wondering if the gem is here too, how else we showed up here."

"then where is the gem then."

"that's what I'm thinking about."

She thought back when they found the gem. And remembered what said on it.

"I think I got it!"

Everyone looked at Sakura and walked to her.

"you got what?" Naruto said while recovering from the fall.

"did you find a way so we can get back home?"

"I think so, it's simple, we follow what says on the gem."

"do you know where the gem is." Ino asked.

"umm, oh, where is the tallest mountain here?"

"that would that mountain, Mount Idyllwild." James pointed out.

"but it's said it's suppose to be on a peak of the mountain, that has like four peaks." Complained

"we'll have to check them all if we want to get back home." Sakura acting like the leader.

"well I'm with that plan!" Naruto was all set and ready to go.

"me too!"

"do you know how long that will take to get up there and search those peaks." Josh asked.

"yeah, it will take forever without your strength." Davina said.

They all knew they were right.

"that won't stop us, because we will stop at nothing until we get back to the Hidden Leaf Village!"

Naruto then enlightened his friends once again.

"that's another reason why I feel in love with Naruto, he's always cheers everyone up and saying that everything will be ok, even if it looks like it isn't." Hinata said in her head.

James chuckled a little.

"hey! What's so funny?!" Naruto yelled.

"oh nothing, alright, I'll take you to Mount Idyllwild." James said.

And that's the third chapter of the New World, what will happen next now, will James actually take them to mount Idyllwild. Read on to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the 4th chapter, will James do what he says, read on to find out.

" Alright, take you to mount Idyllwild."

"How?" Ino asked.

"I have a truck that can take us up there ans search those peaks much faster."

"Since when did you start to drive?" Davina asked.

" two weeks ago, so you want me to help?"

"Yes please, we would love your help." Sakura bowed.

"Alright, I'll be back to get my truck and supplies."

And James lefted to get the truck and some supplies. They waited till he returned so they could get to the mountain top. Then 20 minutes passed, James returned with the truck.

"Alright let's go!" James yelled out.

The group came to the truck and got in. The shinobi had no idea what they were doing. Davina showed them how to use the seatbelts, and they finally got ready, and James started straight towards mount Idyllwild.

"Have you been up in mount Idyllwild James?" Josh asked.

"Yeah plenty of times"

"Have you driven up here?" Davina asked.

"Um, no"

"Really!"

"What?! Did you see any other driver willing to drive them up there to search for a mystical gem?"

"No but I could have called Walter."

"So why didn't you?"

"I didn't know that you were going to volunteer."

"Yeah, but faster for me to start instead of him to come, and beside, this truck is a hell of a lot stronger than his car."

"Ok fine, but don't drive off the road."

"This truck isn't called off road for nothing."

"James! You're not driving off the road on the actual mountain!"

And Davina hits his head.

"Hey! Don't hit the driver unless you want to crash."

She only had to laugh. They rest of the trip was pretty quiet. Until the road started winding around the edge of the mountain, they all started to yell at James not to fall off, don't hit that car, or slow down. After an hour of driving, they made it to the rest stop and the first spot to look. But they had to rest because it was getting late. They stopped at a nearby lake, they got out and stretched and set up the campsite.

"James, did you bring a tent?" Davina asked.

" I brought two actually, one for the girls and one for us guys. Since there are more girls, you get the big tent."

"How big is the tent?" Ino asked.

" you'll see as soon I finish putting it up, hey Josh, come help me."

" we should get some wood and start a fire, and we need to get some fish." Sakura instructed.

Naruto stripped down to his underwear and yelled.

"I'm going swimming for fish!"

All the girls screamed and covered their eyes. Sakura threw his clothes at him.

"Put you're clothes back on!"

"Ok ok, how we going to get the fish then?"

" it's called fishing."

"I have some fishing rods in the truck." James went to the truck to get the rods. He came back with the rods.

James: you guys know how to fish right.

"Yeah of course!" And Naruto took the rods and bait to the lake.

An hour passed, everyone was around the campfire roasting the fish Naruto caught.

"Hey, I was wondering."

They all looked at James.

"What will you guys do if we don't find the gem here."

"Like I said, we will not give up, we will find the gem and get home."

" but what if you can't"

"Then I'll make it so that I can."

It all got quiet. James got up.

"I'll be by the lake if you need me."

And he walked towards the lake.

"Something wrong with him?" Naruto asked.

"Idk, he doesn't like to say what's wrong with him." Davina said.

"Anything wrong with his past."

"Idk, he doesn't like to say what's wrong with him, sometimes it's best to leave him alone."

They all finished their fish and got ready for bed.

At the lake, James was laying on the dock of the lake staring at the stars.

"He's just like him." He said while looking at his dogtags.

Then he heard a stick break and quickly turned around. And sees a person in the distance. He tries to make out who it is. Then he sees it was a female with long blonde hair.

"Oh it's you."

And Ino came into he light.

"You have good hearing and eyesight."

"Yeah sure."

She came to his side and say down.

"Do you want us gone?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Cause it seems that you don't like us."

"I never thought of that."

"So what was that back there with Naruto?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on, you didn't look pretty happy after you left."

"He's just like him."

She looks at him confused.

"Like who?"

He sighed.

"My grandfather."

"your grandfather?"

He was remembering his grandfather but gazing at the stars. Showed her the dogtags he was wearing.

"This was his, I was always so happy when I'm around him, ever since I was born."

Then a cold breeze blew pass them, Ino eas shivering uncontrollably. James handed her his jacket.

"It's cold out here."

"What about you?"

"I've been out here in the cold long enough for me to get used to it."

She took the jacket and puts it over her.

"Thanks, so what was your grandfather like?"

James layed back and looked at the stars.

"I always wanted to be like him. He was in the Air Force, he flew jets or planes depending on what job he was handed. It was always a great day to be with him. He did everything in his own way and finished it, even if it looked impossible, he made it possible. He was a role model to me, and every night, we would go outside and count the stars, we never could haha, there was too many. Then, the next time my family took us to visit them, my grandfather wasn't there. He was shot down in his jet and was killed."

He pulles out his dogtags and shows them to her.

"These we his dogtags. They are passed on when the holder dies in battle. When Naruto said he will do the impossible, I saw my grandfather."

"I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It's fine"

"Ok, well I'm going to sleep, you coming?"

"Nah, I'm going to stay here for a while."

"Alright"

She handed him his jacket back and walked to the tents.

James layed back and stared at the stars.

"I'll see you again grandpa. He said in his head.

That's the 4th chapter, I'll make another chapter to show what happens next, so hold on. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter of the New World, what happens when they start the journey for the Dimensional Gem?

The next day appeared, everyone woke up, got dressed, and had their breakfest. Then they set up to climb the mountain, 4 times.

"Ok, is everyone ready?" Sakura asked.

Everyone looked around and saw they were missing one person.

"Where's Naruto?"

They couldn't find Naruto, then they heard Naruto's voice.

"Rasen!"

Sakura walked into the boys tent and finds Naruto still asleep scratching himself.

"Yeah, I got him."

She started to wake him up by poking him.

"Naruto, wake up."

Then he started to moan and his eyes were barly open and got up.

"Hey there, ugly."

"SSHAA, WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

That fully woke up Naruto making him know what he did wrong. Everyone else heard Sakura's roar of anger coming from the tent Naruto is in. They all then saw Naruto run out of the tent in full speed, hiding behind Hinata like a lost puppy.

"NARUTO! GET BACK OVER HERE!"

Sakura exploded out of the tent with the eyes of an enraged bull. Naruto backed away from the sight of Sakura's rage.

" wait wait wait Sakura, can't we talk about it?"

"Oh we'll talk, but my fist is doing the talking."

Then he started to run and Sakura went after him.

"I thought Naruto was the strongest guy they know, by the looks of it now, she's stronger." James said in his head.

They were standing in the middle of the mountain 4 peaks.

"It's going to take forever to search the these four peaks, so I think we might have to split up."

Sakura explained.

"But we don't know anything about this place." Naruto said while rubbing his huge bump on head.

"That's why at least one of them are going with the each group."

They decided with who should go with who, they each had a walky talky, and they started their search. Davina, Josh, Sakura, and Ino was group 1 and James, Naruto, and Hinata was group 2. They went their different directions of the mountain.

"Oh hey you know, that people sat that there is a creature that lives up here." James said.

"Creature? What kind of creature?" Hinata asked.

"A creature that is covered in fur, a face that is flat, claws and sharp teeth, and his hands and feet are huge, not so many people have seen it and live to tell the tale, their called bigfoot, or sasquach. They say he lives in caves and is afraid of people, but he sometimes attack people when they are too close to their young or cave."

"I don't know, that sounds like a lie to me." Naruto replied.

"Believe what you want, I'm juat saying he might live up here."

"Don't tell me that you actually believe in that?"

"I wouldn't say I believe in it, I'm just in search of it."

"That's believing in it." Naruto insisted.

"Whatever" James ending the conversation.

* * *

><p>With group 1, they were walking to their first destination.<p>

"So do you guys know your way around?" Ino asked.

They denied that they could.

"Wait what?! How will we know where we are?!"

"We got a map." Josh held up the map.

"I hope they know how to read a map." Ino commented to herself.

They looked down where there was a red pick up truck that drove by with a chest in the bed. Ino wasn't sure if she should worry about it or not, she shrugged it off thinking that has nothing to do with them. They got to their peak of the mountain and sees a gem.

"The gem!" Sakura yelled.

They ran towards the gem but notices that it was only a piece of the Dimensional gem.

"Why would someone break the gem?" Ino asked.

Sakura thinks back of the original gem and she sees that this is a forth of the gem, and there are 4 peaks.

"We have to get all the pieces of the gem first, each piece is on all of these peaks. Until we get all the pieces we can't get back home."

They all knew it was going to take longer to find the gem. So they wasted no second and moved onto the next peak. Davina informed the other group of what they have to do to complete what they are trying to do. They figured that out by the time they got the another piece of the gem. Group 1 was going to their last peak. They heard a crack of a twig that wasn't from them. It sounded like it was came from behind a nearby bush. They stopped and waited to hear what it was. Then they heard a growl, that was a sign to start running. They ran to the top of the peak while they were running they saw that a wolf was chasing them.

"Aren't they soppose to be hibernating?!" Davina asked while running for her life.

"I thought so too!" Josh yelled.

Sakura turned around facing the wolf and pulled out some shurikens and threw them at it and hits it and died. They watched it fall to the ground dead, the blood where the shurikens hit it were dripping out, flowing over the white snow down the hill. But they had to continue to the top. After they were climbing over rocks covered in ice and snow, they made it to the top, but realizes they weren't alone. They saw a man with the piece of the Dimensional Gem.

"Hey, what are you doing with that gem!" Ino yelled at the man while he puts it in a briefcase.

"Why do you care?" The man asked.

"We need it to get back home! So give it back!"

"It was never yours to begin with, but if you want it so bad, come and get it."

Ino rushed in trying to take the briefcase from him, but she wasn't as fast as before. So the man swoung the case towards her and hits head knocking her out.

"INO!" Sakura went to help her friend, bur the man took her and left.

"I have to get her back!"

"How?" asked Davina.

"I don't know, but I have to try."

"Let's tell the others first and have them help." Davina suggested.

Sakura didn't want to wait, but she knew she couldn't do it alone. At least not her strength, she needed help. Josh told group 2 about what just happened and where their going.

That's chapter 5, will they be able to save Ino and take the pieces of the gem? Find out what happens next in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the 6th chapter of the New World, will they save Ino and get the pieces of the Dimensional Gem? Read on to find out.

Group 2 was informed of what just happened with the one piece and Ino.

"Alright, you two go help the others." James ordered.

"What about you?" Hinata asked.

"I'm going to get the last piece of the gem, were halfway up the mountain. When I do get it, I'll come to you guys as fast as I can."

They were convinced on what James told them and they went to help the others. James continued to the top of the mountain for the piece of the gem.

* * *

><p>Back with the others waiting for the two, they waited for a couple of minutes while keeping their eyes where the man left. They finally met up with the others and discussed the situation.<p>

"Ok so what are we going to so?" Naruto asked. They listened to what Sakura had in mind to get Ino back, and they memorized the plan.

"Alright let's go." Sakura led the way down to the bottom while Davina and Josh stayed behind. The three slid down to the bottom which was where their camp was. They scanned the area to check if there is anyone, all they saw was the one man guarding Ino. Naruto picked up a rock and threw it at the man but instead of hitting him he hits Ino but accident.

"Really Naruto?" Sakura whispered.

The man sees Naruto and goes after him and Naruto runs drawing him away from Ino while Hinata and Sakura goes to untie Ino.

"Hey Ino wake up!" Sakura tried to wake her up but she was still knocked out.

They continued to try to untie her but the knots were too tight. Then suddenly two guys appeared from the trees above them. They were huge guys.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Asked one of the guys.

"We're going to free our friend!" Hinata said.

"You will have to go through us first!"

"Why do you want her?!" Sakura asked.

"So we can make a deal with you. We give you the girl, for the pieces you got."

"We need these pieces for the gem!"

"Hey, that's the same thing we want, so hand them over if you want your friend alive."

"Don't do it." Ino said.

"Ino! You're awake." Sakura said.

"Don't, do that." She insisted.

"I know, we're going to beat these guys and take the pieces and you back!"

Sakura and Hinata went to attack the two guys.

* * *

><p>Back with James climbing the mountain for the last piece of the gem, he finally made it to the top.<p>

"Phew, finally, I made it to the top."

Then he saw a man walking to the gem, James got up and ran to the man attempt to tackle him. But he quickly turned around, James tried to stop but the snow made him keep on going, and he threw him to the same direction towards the edge. But James quickly grabbed a nearby tree and climbed back to the top.

"Hey! Give that gem to me!" James demanded.

"And why should I?"

"Because if you don't, I won't have to beat you for it!"

He only laughed.

"Well boy, you can try-" The man was randomly hit by a deer and was sent flying off the top and he dropped the gem before falling off. James fell to the ground laughing to death from the sight of a random deer tackles the man.

"Ah man I can't breath, ah man that was funny, well I better get this gem and get to the others."

James grabbed the gem and made his way to the other group.

* * *

><p>Hinata and Sakura was fighting the two guys but wasn't doing so good without their ninjustu, they were being beat up by those two guys. They didn't stand a chance against them.<p>

"Sakura, they're, to, strong."

"I know."

They were out of breath they couldn't talk, and the temperature in the mountains didn't help at all. Then the other man came back, with Naruto in his shoulders passed out.

"Sorry for taking so long, I had some business to take care of."

And he threw Naruto to the ground. Hinata rushed to his side.

"Naruto!"

She became enraged and charged the man that attacked Naruto, but he grabbed her arm and swung her back.

"It's no use, I'm way too, tired."

One man came up and spoke.

"Well, about that deal."

"Never! I will never give up, even I were to die!" Sakura snapped.

"Ah boy, you kids are sure foolish." He picked up a piece of wood and ready to swing at Sakura until, an arrow went through his arm.

Everyone was surprised and scared of where the arrow came from, then another arrow came to hit another man but missed and landed next to his foot. The firing of the arrows seized for a moment. Then James came down the hill with a bow and some arrows with him.

"Who said to start the party without me?"

"You?! Why are you here?!" Sakura demanded.

"Helping you cause it sure looks like you need it."

James loaded his bow and shot it at the men but missed, and they started to run. James tossed them a knife.

"Get her untied and then wait for me, you guys are too tired to do anything else." Then James ran after the men.

Sakura grabbed the knife and cuts Ino loose.

"Ino! Are you ok."

"Yeah, I think so, who was I hearing?"

"It was James, he went after the men."

"We have to help him!"

"He said to wait and recover." Sakura insisted.

Ino didn't want to sit and wait for him to come back with the thought of him not coming back, She had to go help him.

James was in the woods searching for any of the men that was involved with the search of the gem. He passed tree by tree in search of the men, then finds a trail of blood of the man he shot with an arrow. So he follows it to a tree thinking he climbed it. James closely examined the branched hoping to find the man hiding there. Then, he heard someone stepping in the snow right behind him, he turns he sees the big man with his knife hurling towards him.

What happens then! Find out in the next chapter. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Here is chapter 7, James found the guy he was looking for, but no the way he wanted, how will he get answers?

The man was hurling towards him with a knife in his hand.

"I got you!" He yelled while coming towards James.

But James pulled up his bow in defense, it blocked his hand but he lost grip of the knife and in plunged inside James's left shoulder. He lifted the bow so the string would hit his chin and did. He turned the other direction with pain, while that, James took the knife of his shoulder andstabs his left shoulder from behind, then he kicked the side of his left leg then his back causing him to fall to the ground, his face buried in the snow. James sat on his back and puts the knife against his throat.

"Now where is the last piece?"

"Right here, right here, don't kill me."

He pointed at the tree bottom of the tree where the trail of the blood stopped.

"In the snow?"

"Yes."

"Alright"

James released the knife and hits him behind the head hard enough for him not to get up. James went to the spot where he said where it was and dug through the snow. Finally reaching the bottom, he found the piece of the gem.

"Finally, we got all the pieces of the gem" James said.

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy?" Two of the other men showed up infront and behind him.

"Um yeah, I did." James trying to be funny. He puts an arrow on his bow and aiming at one of them.

Then both of them pulled out their handguns. "Even if you do hit one of us, the other would shoot you."

James knew they were right, but he had to at least take out one of them. He pulled out the arrow farther to go for the kill.

"You teens really are stupid." He pointed the gun at James until from behind James, a wolf attacked the man. "What?! Wolves?!" He started shooting at the wolves.

James dived out of the way and watched him shoot the wolves. He looked behind him and saw a huge wolf. "That must be the alpha."

The alpha started to growl and the man heard it and turned and was scared of the sight of the alpha wolf. He pulles the gun up pointing at the alpha. But James pulles the arrow back and lets go, and it plunges into the mans back. James reloads, the man turns to James and points at him, James ready his fire then the Alpha wolf jumps on him and bites and scratches him. The other wolves joined in the finished the man off. The alpha leaves the man to the pack and stares at James.

James didn't want to end up like him so he lowers his bow and slowly walks to the rest of the group and stayed away from them as far as possible. James abd the wolf did nothing but staring at each others eyes looking off into their futures and fears. James knew that the animals were protecting the gem just like what happened when that deer tackled the other man. Then he made his way back the group unharmed.

* * *

><p>With the group, everyone was surrounding Naruto.<p>

"Are you sure you're ok?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, besides the fact I can't walk." Naruto has been stabbed to the foot, but it wasn't from the man he was running away from. Sakura wrapped up the wound with the medical kit they found in the robbers camp. Ino got up.

"I'm going after James to help him."

"He's fine Ino." Sakura said.

"What if he's not?"

"What now?" James said walking from the woods.

"Oh, I was telling Sakura that I should find you."

"Found me right?" Joking around, but he was to hurt to laugh from the knife wound in his shoulder.

"You alright?" Ino asked.

"Nah I'm fine, it's just a cut." Still groaning having his hand on the wound and more blood coming out.

"Come here." And Ino grabbed his arm and sits him on the log and gets the medical kit to clean and tend his wound.

They all rested and started to put the pieces together to make the Dimensional Gem whole again.

"Its been fun you guys, but we have to ge back home." Naruto said while Hinata has his arm over her shoulder.

"Will we ever see you again?" Davina asked.

"We'll come and visit whenever we have some free time." Ino similes.

"Well see you again then." James waved.

They said their last words until next time, and they bit their thumbs making it bleed and puts it on the gem, the gem started to glow bright enough to blind them. Then when the light disappered, so did they.

"They're gone." Josh said with amazement.

"Well then, should we head back to?" James suggested.

"Ok, and I'll tell your mom why you left." Davina smirked.

"You will do none of the sort!" James snapped.

They all laughed and started their way back home.

* * *

><p>The light slowly dimmed down, everyone was laying on the ground noticing that they made it back home. Naruto started to yell already.<p>

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING KAKASHI SENSEI?!" There Kakashi sensei holding Naruto's foot.

Everyone finally noticed what Naruto was yelling for.

"We've only came back for a couples of seconds and things already gotten weird, we're defiantly home." Sakura said in her head.

"It's not what is looks like, a kunai was thrown at your foot and I'm stopping the bleeding." Kakashi explaining.

"Yeah sure whatever!" Naruto crawls away from Kakashi but he tries to stop him.

"Feels good to be home." Sakura said.

"You can say that again." Ino commented.

Tyey watched Naruto crawl away from Kakashi as he follows him until they got bored and left without them.

And that's the New World, I hope you guys liked it. I'll come out with another fanfic soon so yeah. :)


End file.
